


a second chance

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Series: Quarantine Relief Fics (for friends) [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: When Eddie opened his eyes, he expected to see nothing but dirt and darkness. What he didn’t expect to see was blue sky mixed with the wind against his cheeks.(another IT Chapter Two Reddie Fix-It Fic)!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Quarantine Relief Fics (for friends) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	a second chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leighwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighwrites/gifts).



> This is written for Leigh (s-s-georgie on Tumblr and leighwrites on here!). She's been poorly these past few weeks, so I thought I would write her a lovely hurt/comfort reddie fic to cheer her up!

When Eddie opened his eyes, he expected to see nothing but dirt and darkness. What he didn’t expect to see was blue sky mixed with the wind against his cheeks. He sat up, feeling grass underneath him and when he finally came to his senses, Eddie realised he was at the Derry Quarry. He shook his head, wracking his brain for a reasonable explanation as to why he wasn’t buried under the Neibolt House stone cold dead. 

His hands scrambled to touch over his chest, feeling nothing but skin as well as a ripped shirt. Where the hell was the wound? There should technically be a gaping hole in his chest from where Pennywise thrust his claw into him. He could still feel the pain thrumming through him, still feel the blood in his mouth and his lungs constrict as he tried to breathe. 

Yet here he was, technically as good as new. Eddie sat up properly, scrambling to his feet and grasping onto a nearby tree. He hit his head against the stump a few times, trying to either wake up out of this crazy dream he was having, or let his brain come to terms with the fact that he was really dead.

“Please stop, you’re going to make me regret not letting you die,” a voice spoke from behind him and Eddie spuna round so fast his neck cracked. There was a man standing a few feet away from him, paddling in the water. Eddie had never seen him before, but somehow felt extremely comfortable around him. “Before you ask, you don’t need to know who I am. All you need to know is that I have given you a second chance. Please don’t make me regret it, and please don’t waste it.” The man turned to head further into the water when Eddie finally found his voice.

“Wait!” He called, following the man into the water. He forgot that he was wearing socks, and the second his feet became submerged in the water, he shuddered. “Is...is Pennywise dead? For good this time?” 

The man paused before he nodded his head once, “Don’t worry. Pennywise won’t be bothering you, or anyone else ever again.” With that, the man ducked underneath the water's surface and was gone. Eddie watched in shock for a few minutes before he knocked himself out of it, taking a 180 turn and running back towards the Derry Town House. Hopefully the Losers were still there. Hopefully Richie was still there. 

Richie. Fuck, Richie. His best friend, the idiot who Eddie finally admitted to himself that he was in love with. The guy that got caught in the deadlights and was saved by Eddie moments before he was impaled. Eddie could still see the horror on Richie’s face when he realised what had happened, the fear in his eyes as the blood dripped out of his mouth when Eddie had breathed his name.

When he had been laying against that rock, telling Richie he needed to go and help the others finally defeat the evil entity that had been terrorising them their whole life, he thought about confessing. Eddie wanted to tell Richie that he was in love with him, that he had always been in love with him ever since he was thirteen. Yet, the guilt of laying that on Richie, only for him to die a few moments later....Eddie couldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that to Richie. 

Instead, he had whispered some joke about fucking Richie’s mom before forcing him to go and help the others. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out and woke up at the Quarry. 

Eddie rushed up the steps and into the building, almost knocking over a vase as he approached the front desk. For the first time all weekend, there was someone behind it, typing away on the computer. The woman was older, and very much another rude resident of Derry as she completely ignored the fact that Eddie was standing there. He cleared his throat and finally she looked up, unimpressed. “Yes?”

“I- my friends...have they checked out yet?” Eddie asked, tapping his foot impatiently. “There...there were four of them. Please tell me they’re still here.”

The woman sighed and eventually shook her head, “Sorry. The last one...the author with the awful endings, he was the last to check out and that was yesterday. I have no idea when the others left as I wasn’t working over the weekend.” Seemingly happy with her answer, the woman went back to her computer and Eddie was left wondering what the hell he was going to do now.

He was still covered in grime from the sewers, the weird water man only cleared his wounds. He took a seat on the couch, pondering over his next move before he finally came to a consensus. The first thing he needed to do was to find a phone and all his wife. Then he needed to find some way of gaining Richie’s address. 

Eddie remembered that there was a payphone in the town centre, so he pulled himself off of the couch and left the Town House, making the long walk into the town centre and stopping at the payphone. He knew that this conversation wasn’t going to go well, but it was one that needed to happen. He wasn’t happy with Myra, and the only way for Eddie to take the first step into ensuring his own happiness, was to file for divorce. 

Just like Eddie thought, Myra screamed and sobbed down the phone, begging Eddie to reconsider. She sobbed over how he wouldn’t be able to survive without her, and how would he manage if she wasn’t there to remind him to take his medicine. Eddie eventually managed to get a word in, telling her his mind was made up, and that she could keep the house and half of their shared earnings. Before he hung up, he told her that when he found his feet, his lawyer would be in touch. 

Once he put the phone down, Eddie hoped he would never have to see her again. 

The second part of his plan was a lot harder than Eddie thought it would be. Finding Richie wasn’t that much of an issue, as his twitter, facebook and other social media informed Eddie that he was back in Los Angeles, preparing to restart the tour which was paused. The difficult part was getting in contact with him. Eddie hadn’t quite realised what a big celebrity Richie Tozier was.

After one to many failed calls in an attempt to connect with Richie, Eddie eventually just bought a one way ticket to Los Angeles. He had done a little digging, and managed to track down Richie’s home in Los Angeles so all he had to do was go to the gate, tell the guards to let Richie know who was there, and hopefully he would be let inside. 

It was a near perfect plan...Eddie just hoped that it would work. 

* * * * *

“Richie, I know you’re grieving, but I’m trying to save your relationship here!” Richie looked up to meet the exasperated gaze of his manager, David. His eyes were wide and his hair all sticking out from the amount of pulling at it he’d been doing. Richie had to admit, he felt terrible for not being on top of his game, yet he just...couldn’t.

The mere thought of what happened back in Derry made Richie want to vomit. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Eddie’s dead body in front of him; saw the Losers dragging him out of the sewers before he was next. Richie felt his face go pale and he turned to the nearby trash can, throwing up his lunch into it before wiping his mouth. “I’m sorry David...I swear I’m trying it’s just- too soon I think.”

David flopped into the spare seat next to Richie and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know what? I think you’re right. I think we jumped into this too soon. You’ve been through so much and here I am just thinking of myself.” His manager fell into a silence. “We’ll postpone the rest of the tour, indefinitely this time. Maybe, when you feel up to it, we can do a few radio shows to get you back in the game and build up to the big stuff.”

Richie let out a breath of relief, nodding his head at the proposal, “David that...I would appreciate that so much,” he sighed. “I think I’m going to head home now, if that’s okay with you?”

With a wave of his hand, David stood up. “I’ll keep in touch. Call me if you need anything okay? Even if it’s just someone to have a few beers with. I’ll be there.” With that, he left Richie alone. As soon as the door closed behind him, Richie burst into tears, burying his head into his hands. He was a grown man for fucks sake, yet he was sobbing uncontrollably over a man he had forgotten about for 27 years, suddenly remembered and then lost all over again.

He thought about going home and reaching for the bottle of scotch in his cupboard, but he stopped himself. If there was one thing that Richie didn’t want to do and that was to fall down the alcohol route. Not again, not after he had been sober for five years. Eventually, he made his way out of the dressing room and into the car which was waiting for him. The ride back was silent and when he was dropped off at the apartment complex, Richie frowned as the guard came running out to him. 

Mark was one of the guards that patrolled the lobby of the apartment complex. He was also an aspiring comedian and one of Richie’s close personal friends. “Mark, what’s wrong?”

“I need you...not to panic okay?” Mark whispered, pulling Richie into a more secluded corner of the lobby. “How many people know...about your loss in Derry?” He asked. The words made Richie freeze and his eyes narrowed a little. “Did you tell someone who might have been able to tell the press or...someone who might have let slip to some fans?”

Richie vigorously shook his head, “No, no. The only people who know are my friends who were in Derry, as well as David and yourself. Why, what’s going on?”

Mark looked uncomfortable and he hesitated, trying to figure out how to word his next sentence. “Well, there is someone in the back room claiming to be...Eddie.”

“What?” Richie’s jaw dropped, nausea building up in his stomach. However, that soon turned to anger and he pushed past Mark to head to the back room. The back room was a place where they put fans who were trying to sneak into the building, most of them younger so they were kept there until their parent’s came to collect them. Mark didn’t even try to stop him, simply allowing Richie to march down the hall and push open the door, ready to pick a fight with whoever thought this was funny. 

However, the second the door opened and Richie came face to face with the ‘impersonator’ his jaw dropped and his anger faded. There was no way...no way that this was happening. The man in the room...Eddie...stood up face, annoyance and relief on his face. “Thank fuck, what took you so long, I’ve been sitting here for hours!”

“E-Eds?” Richie stammered, rubbing his eyes with his hands as though the action would erase Eddie from his sight. It didn’t and Eddie was looking a little less annoyed and a little more concerned. “How- How are you...how are you  _ here _ ?” Tears built up in Richie’s eyes, not hesitating to flow down his cheeks. “You- You  _ died! _ ”

Eddie moved forward, quickly closing the door so they had some privacy, “I- I thought I did too but...but I woke up at the Quarry and there was this guy saying he was giving me a second chance. I- I think that I  _ did _ die, but whoever that was he...he saved me.”

Richie’s frown deepened, “I don’t...what?”

“I’m not dead,” Eddie spoke, this time a little clearer and definitely more believable. “I’ve been given another chance. It- It wasn’t my time and I’ve now got the opportunity to actually...live my life. Do what I want to do.” Eddie broke into a smile and Richie couldn’t help but, through the tears, smile back. “The first thing I did was ask for a divorce from my wife...then I came out here to find you.”

The words made Richie’s tears stop and eyes widen, “You- you came out here...after filing for divorce? To see me? Why?” Even though Richie maybe knew what Eddie was going to say, he needed to hear it straight from his lips. 

“I came out here to find you because I realised that I don’t want to spend another second of my life away from you.” Eddie admitted, taking another step closer. “I- I was going to tell you, when I was bleeding out in the sewers but I didn’t because...because I didn’t want to tell you I loved you only for me to leave you. It wasn’t fair on you but it’s true...I love you Richie Tozier and I- I want to know if you feel the same way about me?”

Instead of speaking, Richie lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and burying his face into his neck. The hug was bone crushing, but also filled with nothing but pure love and adoration. Richie was crying again, tears soaking through Eddie’s shirt and there was probably snot coming out of his nose, yet Richie couldn’t give to shits, because Eddie was alive! Eddie was alive and in his arms...and in love with him!

“I love you, Eddie,” Richie breathed into his skin. “God I love you so much. You- fuck...you’ve always been it for me. Of course I feel the same way.” A smile graced his lips as Eddie melted into the hug.

Richie had no idea how long they stayed like that, but he wasn’t planning on letting Eddie go. That is, until his phone beeped...and beeped...and beeped. He frowned, pulling away from the hug but keeping Eddie as close as possible as he pulled out his phone. It was the group chat that he had made with the losers before they all left Derry. A way of keeping in touch with each other. Richie grinned, he couldn’t wait to tell them the amazing news that Eddie was still alive, that he had been given a second chance at life...with him.

However that feeling moulded into shock as he opened the texts, reading the contents of them with wide, disbelieving eyes. Eddie frowned, looking up at Richie with concern. “Rich? What is it?”

Richie licked his lips, finally finding his voice again. “Eds...it’s Stan. He’s alive.”


End file.
